


Wherever You Go

by Alex_Frost



Series: The Journey [1]
Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cannonish AU, Daddy Adam, Daddy Shiro, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Keith has special gifts, M/M, Pidge and Lance have an established relationship, Sibling relationship with other paladins, young keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Frost/pseuds/Alex_Frost
Summary: Young Keith Shirogane has been hearing voices all his life, some good and some bad. When he is adopted by Takashi Shirogane and his fiancé Adam, the voices stop for a while. When he's out in the dessert with Shiro he hears a lone voice calling out for help. Why does Keith have these gifts? What are they for? Let’s find out together.





	1. A Family Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is a cannonish AU for Voltron, I hope you all like it. Feel free to leave me reviews as they warm my soul.
> 
> *update*  
> I was reading the Voltron wiki and found a discrepancy, in my story. This update fixes that.

“Looks like you’re the only hold out, wanna give it a try?” Keith looked up from where he was sitting. With a shrug of his shoulders he took a seat in the simulator, as he made his way through the maze. Smirking slightly as he finished the fifth level he scowled when a fellow student made a snarky remark of the machine being broken. 

“I’ve compiled a list of students I think would be good for the Garrison.” Shiro nodded as he took the tablet and scrolled through it, a small frown appeared on his face as he glanced back at Keith. 

“Is this kid on here? Looks like he’s about ready to fly the real thing.”

“Keith? He’s a bit of a discipline case, I’m not sure he’d fit in with the rigid Garrison structure,” Shiro looked up when he heard the squealing of tires. “Is that your car?” 

******

“Be at this address at 0800 tomorrow, you’re getting a second chance, don’t blow it.” Shiro said with a small smile as he got back into his car. Keith blinked up at the man and felt a small smile spread across his face as he watched the older man drive away. Shiro sat in his car and pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed softly. Taking a deep breath Shiro grabbed his things and walked into his shared apartment with his fiancé. Adam looked up and smiled softly as Shiro walked into the apartment. 

“Welcome home, how was your day?” Adam asked as he walked up to his lover and pulled him close as he kissed him deeply. Shiro sighed into the kiss as he pulled Adam closer, his arms wrapping around the other man. Adam smiled softly as he cupped Shiro’s face, his eyes glowing with love. 

“It was good, aside from getting my car stolen.” Shiro chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. Adam frowned as he pulled back and looked at Shiro. 

“Someone stole your car? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” Adam was cut off by Shiro’s laugh. 

“I’m alright Adam, it was just this kid, he’s only eight, but he’s smart, and he got past level five in the simulator. Adam... there’s something about him.” Shiro sighed softly as he walked over to the couch, Adam followed him and sat on the arm of the couch. 

“What is it Takashi?” Adam asked as he fiddled with his ring, Shiro looked up at Adam and smiled softly, a knowing glint appeared in his eye as he sat up. 

“Adam, I know we just got engaged and we’ve talked about adopting but... Adam, I feel like he needs us. I... I want to adopt him.”

“T-Takashi, you just met the kid, how can you be so sure?” Adam asked as he tried to get his mind around the fact that Takashi wanted to adopt this young boy. “Do you at least have a picture of him?” Adam asked as he sat down next to his lover. Shiro nodded as he pulled out his phone and handed him the phone. After a few moments Adam sets the phone down and stares out the window. 

“Adam?” Shiro asked softly as he watched a variety of emotions flash across his fiancé’s face. 

“Let’s try and foster him first, then if we all agree we’ll try adopting him.” 

******

“You mean you want me to spend the weekend with you guys?” Keith asked as he looked between Adam and Shiro, as Shiro nodded he saw a glimmer in the young boy’s eyes. 

“We’d like that very much, that is if you want. We won’t force you Keith; this will be entirely your decision.” Adam said softly as he gave the young man a warm smile. Shiro nodded when Keith turned towards him. 

******

“Are you sure you want to do this? Keith has been known to act out when he doesn’t get his way.” The caseworker remarked as she looked between Adam and Shiro, her eyes narrowed at the two men before her. 

“We’ve fallen in love with the boy, and we believe we have what it takes to help him out.” Shiro calmly said, his tone leaving no room for argument. The caseworker blinked at him in surprise as she looked at Adam then back down to the application packet before her. Swallowing she looked through it only to find that the had filled out everything that needed it. 

******

“You want to what?” Keith asked as he looked between Adam and Shiro, a shocked look was in his eyes as he looked up at his caseworker then back to the two men. 

“We’d like to adopt you, we’d love to give you a home and a place to call your own.” Adam said as he knelt in front of the boy, his eyes were warm as he watched the young boy. 

“I... I won’t have to go back to the home? I’ll get to stay with you?” Keith asked softly as he looked at Shiro who had knelt down next to Adam. 

“I promise,” Shiro said softly as he reached out to cup Keith’s cheek, closing his eyes Keith nodded as he felt tears start to fall down his face. Shiro seeing the tears pulled the young man close and held him tightly. Adam smiled softly as Shiro pulled him into the embrace. 

******

“Shiro, are you really going on the mission?” Keith asked as he saw him walk into the living room. Putting his bag down he glanced at Adam the back to Keith. Closing his eyes Shiro sighed softly as he sat down on the couch next to Keith. 

“I am, it’ll be a quick mission, I promise. It’s just a survey mission, four months tops, I’ll be back for your birthday. I promise.” Shiro said as he pulled Keith close, Keith nodded as he hugged Shiro tightly. In the two years that they’d been together the little family had grown very close, Shiro and Adam had a wedding date planned and they were going to have Keith be the ring bearer. They had the wedding planned a few weeks after Keith’s ninth birthday. 

Adam knelt next to Shiro and Keith and gave the young boy a smile. “Has Shiro ever lied to you kiddo?” He asked as he brushed Keith’s hair out of his eyes. The young boy shook his head as he looked at Adam, his grey-blue eyes seemed almost purple in the dim light of the setting sun. “Alright then, if he says he’ll be back then we just have to trust him right?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said softly as he snuggled closer to Shiro’s chest. Adam nodded as he stood, his eyes wondered over to the clock and groaned softly as he popped his back. 

“Alright sport, wanna help me set the table while Shiro finishes supper?” Adam asked as he walked over to the cabinets and pulled out three plates. Keith nodded as he got off the couch and followed Adam into the dining room. 

******

Adam held Keith’s hand as they watched Shiro and his crew board their shuttle. Shiro gave them a wave as he boarded the shuttle, his chest was puffed with pride as he saw adopted son and his lover standing together. Sixteen months and he’d be home, he and Adam would be married, they’d be the family they were always meant to be. 

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

“It is with a heavy heart that we inform the citizens of earth and their loved ones that we have lost the brave souls of the Kerberos mission, their...” Keith turned off the TV with a scowl on his face, looking at Adam he swallowed thickly. “It’s not true... it can’t be. He promised he’d be back... he promised us... me.” The young boy gasped as he shook, tears spilling down his face as he ran into Adam’s arms. Adam swallowed hard as he held the young boy close, his own tears spilled down his face as he gently rocked the boy. 

“I know he did star, I know... we, we just need to have faith that he’s out there and trying to get back to us.” Adam sighed softly as he gently closed Keith’s door leaving it just slightly ajar in case he needed him. Taking his cup of tea he walked over to one of the many windows and looked up at the sky, “Takashi, come back to us.” 

“...dam?” Turning around Adam saw Keith standing in the hallway, his blanket was around his shoulders as he rubbed his eyes.  
“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Adam asked as he knelt in front of the young boy. 

“I heard someone calling me, it said it needed my help.” The young boy said as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. Adam frowned in thought as he pulled Keith close and rubbed his back soothingly. Ever since they’d brought Keith home with them, he’d tell them occasionally about voice’s he’d hear. Chalking it up to an overactive imagination they humored him. However whenever Shiro would take Keith out for rides in the desert they’d always find themselves in the cave systems in the canyon. 

“What did it say?” Adam asked as he put Keith back into his bed and sat on the edge of it. 

“It’s asking for help, and that it’s lonely.” The young boy yawned as he looked up at his guardian. Adam nodded as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the boy’s forehead. 

“Maybe we can find it one day.” Adam said as he pulled back and cupped Keith’s face. A small smile spread across his face as he cleared his throat. “Do you want me to sing to you?” Adam asked as he leaned back slightly. When Keith nodded he cleared his throat and started to sing.

‘I lose my way, no one cares.   
The words I say, no one hears.   
My life it seems, is a world of dreams.   
Deep in the night, you’ll find me.   
Dream and your right behind me.   
Stay, if you will stay... we’ll dream the night away...   
Dreams to dream, in the dark of the night, when the world goes wrong.   
I can still make it right, I can see so far in my dreams.   
I’ll follow my dreams, until they come true.   
There is a star, waiting to guide us, shinning inside us, when we close our eyes.   
Come with me, you will see what I mean.   
There’s a world inside.   
No one else ever sees, you will go so far in my dreams, somewhere in my dreams.   
Your dreams will come true.   
Don’t let go, if you stay close to me, in my dreams tonight, you will see what I see.   
Dreams to dream, as near as can be, inside you and me, they always come true, inside you and me, they all ways... come... true...’

Adam smiled softly as he brushed Keith’s hair back and pressed one last kiss to the boy’s forehead, looking back at the boy he watched as Keith slept, closing his eyes he prayed that the boy was dreaming sweet dreams. With Shiro gone, it fell to Adam to raise Keith, nodding to himself the man steeled himself as he headed to his bedroom. 

******

Keith sighed as he placed a hand on the cave wall, he was out in the desert with Adam, as the boy closed his eyes he could feel the familiar feeling of something... he couldn’t place it. An energy of sorts; opening his eyes he growled softly as he walked over to where his backpack was and pulled out a bottle of water. Taking a sip the young man looked around the cave, a small frown appeared on his face as he noticed markings on the cave walls. Lifting a finger he traced one of the markings gasping softly as a faint tingle ran through him. 

“Keith? Where are you bud?” 

“I’m over here Adam,” Keith called as he pulled out a pad and pencil, placing the paper over the markings he ran a pencil over it, making the drawing on the wall appear on the paper. Looking up had smiled softly at Adam as the older man walked into the cave. 

“Find anything?” The dark skinned man asked as he knelt next to the boy. Nodding Keith showed him the paper. 

“I think we’re getting close, I can feel it.” Keith said as he gave Adam a warm smile.

******

“Adam, look at the falling star,” Keith said as he pointed out the window, Adam looked into the sky and frowned as he saw the falling object. 

“I don’t think that’s a falling star bud,” Adam said as the alarms in the Garrison rang alerting everyone of a lockdown. “That’s odd,” Adam said as he went to the balcony, looking down at the young man he noticed a particular look in the boy’s eyes. 

“We need to get out there.” Keith said as he looked up at Adam, his blue-gray eyes were serious as he locked his gaze on Adam’s. 

“Why’s that bud?” Adam asked as he looked back towards the crash site.

“Shiro’s out there...”


	2. The Adventure Starts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Japanese

Keith smirked as he knelt behind Adam as they watched the people from the Garrison set up a quarantine tent, looking over to the fallen craft Keith felt a shudder go through him. Glancing up at Adam he nodded as they made their way into the tent, Keith stuck to the shadows using them to blend in as he kept a watch. He frowned when he felt a thrumming in his head, shaking his head softly he closed his eyes and sighed softly, following in Adam’s shadow they made it to the room where Shiro was being kept, swallowing Adam opened the door and with a grunt sent the men who had Shiro strapped to the table flying.

Keith ran into the room and started unbuckling the straps when he heard footsteps, looking up sharply the ten year old bit back a groan as he saw three Garrison cadets run into the room. Rolling his eyes the young boy turned back to the task at hand and quickly finished removing the straps.

“Shiro? Shiro... can you hear me? Please wake up,” Adam called as he gently slapped the Asian’s cheeks. Groaning slightly grey eyes slowly blinked open and rested on Adam’s face, a small smile broke across his face as he whispered his lover’s name. Keith sniffled softly as he tried to keep his tears at bay. Shiro blinked as he turned his head and rested his gaze on his adopted son.

“ **Star, my little boy**.” Shiro breathed in his native tongue as he pulled the young boy close. Keith closed his eyes as he clung to his adopted father, his breath hitched as sobs spilled from his lips.

“Come on Shiro, let’s get you out of here.” Adam said as he pulled Shiro’s arm over his shoulders.

“Nope, no, no, no, no you don’t I’m saving Shiro.” A lanky Cuban said as he and two other’s ran into the room. Keith narrowed his eyes at the trio as he stood in front of his parents.

******

Keith sighed softly as they reached the familiar cabin that had been his home with his dad before his death. Looking around the room he walked over to the board and pulled off one of the markers, closing his eyes he started to draw.

“Takashi, are you alright?” Adam asked as he walked up behind his fiancé. Wrapping his arms around him he felt his lover stiffen in his arms. Taking a calming breath Adam slowly let it out as he felt Takashi relax into his embrace. Turning around Shiro pulled Adam into a deep kiss as he felt all of his tension drain away.

“No, no I’m not. But I will be, now that I”m back home, I have you, and Keith.” Adam chuckled softly as he pulled back and cupped his lover’s face.

“Keith’s missed you, so much, as have I.” Adam said softly as he looked into the grey eyes he’d fallen in love with all those years ago.

“Hey guys, you might want to come and see this.” Lance called from the porch as held the door open. “It’s Keith...” Before Lance could get anything more out both Adam and Shiro were running back into the cabin. Gasps left both of the parent’s lips as the saw the drawings that Keith had made on the board. Shiro knelt next to his son as he gently took the marker away from the boy, slowly the boy’s eyes opened and turned to look at his adopted dad.

“Shiro?” The boy asked softly as his eyes rolled back in his head as he went limp in his father’s arms. Adam knelt next to Shiro as he placed a hand over the boy’s forehead, his eyes were dark with worry. Keith groaned softly as his eyes fluttered open, his eyes which had been a blue-gray, had turned a light purple.

“ **Hey buddy, are you feeling alright**?” Shiro asked softly in his native Japanese as he tenderly held his son. Keith nodded as he burrowed in closer to his adopted father’s embrace. Looking up at the board Shiro narrowed his eyes slightly as he stood, Keith held secularly in his hold.

“That cave looks familiar,” Adam said softly as he noted the drawing on the board, pulling out his phone he scrolled through his pictures before stopping. Pulling up the picture he glanced at the drawing on the board then to his phone. “I know exactly where that cave is at.”

******

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Shiro asked as he looked around the cave, Adam nodded as he shone his flashlight around the dark cave. Lance walked up to one of the carvings and dusted it off, as he did the carvings started to glow.

“They’ve never done that before.” Adam said as the ground below them started to crack. With a scream they all fell through the hole, Shiro held Keith tightly to his chest as they fell down the hole, after everyone had stood up gasps were heard all around as everyone looked towards the huge giant lion.

“Whoa...” Keith rasped as he walked up to the shielded lion and spread his hands over it. “How do we get in here?”

“Maybe we just knock,” Lance said, his voice cocky as he rapped his knuckles on the shield, as he did, the barrier around the lion fell. The lion growled as it’s eyes flashed, as it did it lowered it’s head and opened it’s jaw. Just before Lance walked up to the open he paused as a vision flashed across his mind. In the vision he saw five lions, one red, one yellow, one green, one black and the blue one before them. As they flew into the air the merged into a giant robot.

“I wonder where the other lions are?” Pidge wondered as he adjusted his glasses.

“Let’s find out,” Lance said as he made his way into the cockpit of the lion.

“You are the worst pilot ever!” Keith yelled at Lance as he clung to Shiro’s waist as the lion flew though the air and climbed into the upper-atmosphere.

******

“That’s Kerberos, it takes us months to get out here, and we got out here in five seconds!” Pidge exclaimed with shock. As the lion flew through space, the large ship that had started attacking them was now just following them. As Hunk voiced this concern a wormhole appeared in front of the lion. Taking a deep breath Lance pushed the lion through the wormhole, as they exited the wormhole As they exited the wormhole everyone gasped as they looked around.

“I don’t recognize any of these constellations.” Shiro breathed as the lion gathered speed and headed towards the planet below them.

“Uh, guys, I think the lion is going home.” Lance called as the lion entered the upper-atmosphere. The group looked up at the huge castle with awestruck eyes, it was magnificent. As they neared the front of the castle the doors opened. As they entered the castle the lights lit up.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Hunk called as he cupped his hands around his mouth, hearing his voice echo back he frowned. He was about to call again when Keith slapped his arm sharply.

“Are you stupid?” The young man asked as he scowled at the older boy. Keith rolled his eyes as he gripped Shiro’s and Adam’s hands tightly. As they waked through the hallways Hunk continued to call out.

“Where are we?” Lance asked as the room lit up.

“It looks like a control panel,” Pidge said as the counsel in the middle of the room lit up. As it lit up, two of the pads in the room lit up and rose from the ground. In the glass you could make out a form.

“Whoa,” Keith whispered as he saw the pod start to glow, as the being fell from the pod Lance was there to catch her.

“Your ears... they’re terrible!” The young woman cried as she threw herself away from Lance who had a dejected look on his face.

“Hey, I’ll have you know my ears are just fine...” Keith tuned them out as he looked around the room, his eyes narrowing at the other being who had exited his pod. ‘This is interesting,’ the young boy thought as he wondered around the room, his eyes gleaming in the bright light.

“ **Keith, come here please**.” Looking up Keith smiled softly as he made his way back over to his parents. Keith looked up at the young woman who was kneeling in front of him. Taking a step back he narrowed his eyes at her.

“Hello there, what’s your name?” She asked as she knelt in front of the young boy. Keith looked up at his dads then to the alien woman.

“Keith, my name’s Keith.” He said softly as he gripped Shiro’s pant leg tightly. The young woman smiled kindly as she nodded to him.

“My name is Allura, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She said as she stood, looking around the room she frowned slightly. “Exactly how long were we in there?” She whispered as she went over to the counsel, after activating it she gasped sharply. “It’s not possible, ten thousand years...”

“That’s like a thousand plus ten,” Lance spoke up as he tried to make himself look cool.

“You’re a genius,” Keith deadpanned as he rolled his eyes. Adam coughed as he tried to cover up his laugh. Adam and Shiro’s personality seemed to have rubbed off on the boy. Shiro chuckled softlyas he ruffled the boy’s hair. Keith smiled softly up at Shiro.

“Princess, you need to eat. It’s been ten thousand years.”

“I’m not hungry,” She said as she turned her attention to the counsel in front of her. Sighing softly she turned to face the group behind her. “Thank you all for your help.” She said as she gave them a small smile.

“But now we have work to do.” She said as her eyes turned steely, her persona changed in an instant from a frightened young woman to a warrior.


	3. The Ties That Bind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is Japanese, Italics is Spanish, and * Is Altean
> 
> I apologize, this chapter is nine pages long and almost 4,000 words.

“Alright team, let’s do this. Form Voltron!” Keith watched from his place on the bridge of the Castle of Lions as his fathers and the others formed the giant robot. Glancing at the princess Keith crossed his arms as he glared at the Galra cruisers that had them surrounded, walking over to Shiro’s seat he pulled up the interface and sent out the disk. Smirking his fingers flew across the screen as he shot down fighter after fighter, his eyes never left the screen as the castle shook. Looking up he frowned as he saw that the lead cruiser was preparing to fire.

“Shield status?”

“Shields at 85%!” Coran shouted over the din. Keith frowned as he dodged a galra fighter, as he went for another pass he frowned as he saw where the fighters were concentrating their fire. With deft fingers, he flew his fighter into a figure eight formation and blasted at least three more before they figured out where he was at.

“I’ve got incoming,” Keith called as he dodged a few more fighters, as they blasted at his small fighter his shields flared. “My shields are down to 35%, I don’t know how much longer I can keep them occupied.” The young teen said as he growled low in his throat. It’s been about three years since they’d found Allura and Coran and the Castle Of Lions. Three years since the Lions had found their new paladins. As the years flew by so did Keith’s abilities. He knew he was different at a young age, but didn’t know how different until they were thrust into space.

Keith found he was very gifted with languages. Granted, Shiro and Adam both spoke to him in Japanese, and he talked with Lance in Spanish, but he didn’t really understand until Pidge tried to learn the Altean language, which Keith was very interested to learn about. While Pidge struggled with learning even the basics of the language Keith had already picked it up and was speaking it fluently.

“Allura, get a wormhole ready, we’re coming back.” Shiro said as the coms crackled. Looking up from his place at Shiro’s seat Keith nodded to Allura as he pulled his fighter back towards the ship. Just as he was about to put the fighter back a blast hit the shields and sent the young teen to the floor. His eyes narrowed as he pulled himself up, his eyes narrowed as he looked towards the Galra cruiser. 

*Allura, we need to get out of here, now!* Keith shouted as the cruiser readied itself for another shot, looking at the shield readouts he swallowed as he saw it drop from 85% to 25%. Another shot like that and they’d be sitting ducks. The doors to the bridge flew open and the paladins ran into the room, Keith looked up from his place at Shiro’s seat and turned his attention back to the council, glancing at the Altean controls he let his fingers fly over the keys as more shots from the cruiser narrowly missed them.

*Allura are you going to open a wormhole or not?* Keith snapped in Altean as he turned to glare at the princess, Allura shook her head as she nodded and placed her hands on the pillars. Closing her eyes a wormhole appeared. Sending the ship into the portal she breathed a small sigh of relief. Keith pulled himself up from Shiro’s seat and ran over to his parents.

Shiro smiled softly as he pulled the young teen into an embrace. Keith smirked up at his adopted father then looked at Adam.

“You did very well Keith, thank you.” Adam said as he pulled the teen into an embrace. Keith beamed at the praise and chuckled softly as the rest of the team each took their turn giving the young teen a hug.

“ _Hey Lance, what was with your flying? I’ve seen monkey’s fly better than you_.” Keith smirked at the Cuban, Lance’s jaw dropped as he started at the young teen.

“Did you just insult me in Spanish?” Lanced asked as he continued to stare at the teen. Keith nodded as he looked at his nails.

“ _Yeah, what’s your point_?” He asked as he looked at Lance through his dark lashes. “ _You’ve known me for three years, and you still forgot I speak every language there is_?” Keith asked as he tossed his head to the side, a challenging glint appeared in his eyes as he smirked.

“ _It’s on Mr. Know-it-all_.” Keith rolled his eyes as he saw Pidge sitting at her counsel, walking over to her he sat on the arm of her chair.

“No,” Pidge remarked not looking up from her screen.

“But Pidge...”

“Keith no, why do you always want to make me referee?” Pidge asked as she looked over at the teen with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I know you are the only one here who’s actually fair when it comes to anything.” Keith said, his eyes glowing softly in the dim light of the bridge. Pidge adjusted her glasses and sighed softly as she looked over at Adam and Shiro, Shiro raised an eyebrow and smirked as he glanced between Lance and Keith.

“Fine, but only if Shiro makes us one of his famous Japanese dishes.”

“Fine by me.” Shiro piped up as he rubbed his arm as Adam slapped it hard. Allura, Coran, and everyone else gathered around as Pidge’s fingers flew across her screen. Once she got the program up she nodded to both Lance and Keith. Lance took a deep breath as he started reading the languages on the screen, his accent grew thicker as he delved into the romantic languages, as he reached Romanian he faltered.

“That’s it... I can’t do anymore.” The Cuban sighed as he looked at Keith who had a sly smirk on his face.

“That’s all you can do? I’m rather disappointed in you Lance. Here we are in space, and all you know is about seven romance languages? How sad,” Keith sighed as he pulled out his pad, glancing at Lance he grinned as he started speaking Altean, Balmaran, Olkarion, Japanese, Spanish, Icelandic, and every other language he could remember off the top of his head.

“Alright star, I think that’s enough showing off for right now. Why don’t you go train with Adam for a little while, I’ve got a dinner to prepare.” Shiro said as he placed a hand on the teens shoulders. Keith nodded as he headed towards the elevator, a small smile was on his face as he headed towards the training deck, his mind raced with possible training scenarios, he paused in the middle of the hallway as he felt a shock run through him, looking around he narrowed his eyes as he pulled out the blade he always carried with him. It was one of the few items he owned when Shiro and Adam adopted him. 

As the teen made his way towards the training room he paused when he felt a tickle in in the back of his mind. Shaking his head he walked into the training room, his eyes scanning the room for anything out of the ordinary.

“Alright buddy, are you ready?” Adam asked over the intercom, Keith nodded as he took a stance. As Adam entered the commands, the doors that held the robots opened. Keith narrowed his eyes as three robots entered the room. The robots slowly circled the young teen; as Keith tried to keep them all in his sights Adam’s voice rang out over the intercom once more. “Alright, we’ve gone over this. You know what to do, it’s just the same as when you and Shiro spar. Only this time, you’ll be on your own.” Keith nodded as one of the robots rushed him.

With a grunt Keith swung with a roundhouse kick and grunted as he landed a solid hit. As the robot fell, he turned his attention back to the other two robots. Frowning as they pulled out weapons Keith pulled out his own weapon. Closing his eyes he let out his breath as he felt his mind calm. His eyes flewopen as the robots charged him, with a soft grunt he met the robot blow for blow before he was able to disarm it and destroy it. Turning on his heel he growled low in his throat as he was knocked off his feet by the last robot. Getting to his feet the teen panted softly as he glared at the machine.

“ **Patience yields focus**.” The teen canted softly, the Japanese flowing smoothly from his lips. Opening his eyes he sighed softly as he fell into a natural and practiced stance. The robot swung it’s sword towards the teen only to falter as it’s blade was met with resistance, Keith grunted as he had a sword in his hands. A small gasp left the teen’s lips as he saw the blade was made of pure energy. With a snarl he pushed the robot away from himself and sliced clean through it.

As the last robot fell Keith’s blade winked out of existence. Falling to his knees the teen swallowed as he saw Adam run into the training room. Adam knelt next to the teen and pressed a hand to the teen’s forehead, his dark brown eyes were creased with worry and concern. Keith tried to give him a small smile as he felt a heaviness start in his chest. Wincing the young teen griped his chest as a pained sound escaped his lips.

“It hurts... Adam... w-wha’ts happening to me?” The teen sobbed in Japanese as he clutched to his adoptive father’s arm harshly. Adam swallowed as he picked up the teen and held him close as he made his way towards the medical bay. Gently setting the boy down on one of the beds he took a step back as one of the medical androids took over, Adam frowned as he watched the android work. After a few moments the android turned to face Adam, in it’s hands was a pad.

Adam frowned as he looked at the pad, his eyes quickly scanned the data; looking up at Keith he swallowed softly. Keith moaned softly as he stirred on the cot. “Look after him, if anything changes with him, let me know immediately is that understood?” The android nodded as it looked over at Keith.

Adam sighed softly as he made his way towards the bridge, the pad gripped tightly in his hands. As the doors to the elevator opened and Adam stepped onto the bridge everyone turned to look at him.

“Adam, is everything alright?” Shiro asked as his lover walked over to them a pad held tightly in his hand. Adam said nothing as he handed the pad over to Shiro. A small frown spread across his face as he took the pad and looked over it. “This is from Keith?” Shiro asked as he looked at his partner. Adam nodded as he quickly scanned the pad.

“Yeah, it’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before.” Adam sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “I think Keith’s powers are growing, and I don’t know what’s going to happen next.” Adam walked over to his counsel and pulled up the video from Keith’s training. 

“Is that?”

“An energy blade? Yes it is.” Pidge said as she adjusted her glasses, a thoughtful look crossed her face as she looked at each of her teammates. She was just about to say something when the doors to the bridge opened and in walked Keith with one of the medical androids. 

“Master Keith, you must get back into the medical bay, you should not be walking yet. You must rest.”

“If you do not shut up, so help me god, I will send you to the scrap heap!” Keith snarled as he turned around and glared at the android. Shiro cleared his throat as he crossed his arms, his eyes were locked on his son as he slowly turned to face him.

“Is there something you want to talk to me about?” Shiro asked as he raised an eyebrow at his son. Keith swallowed as he turned to face his father, a small glimmer of fear was now in his eyes as he scanned the room, his gaze came to rest on the video of him in the training room.

“I don’t know what happened, I swear.” Keith almost screamed as he stared at his parent’s the fear the young teen was feeling was clearly showing on his face as he swallowed thickly. Shiro blinked as he shared a look with Adam, raising his hands in a placating gesture he took a few steps closer to his son.

“It’s alright Keith, no one’s mad at you. I promise; we’re just surprised that’s all.” Shiro paused in his advancements when Keith suddenly fell to his knees, his hands flying to his head as he started to shake violently. The android that was standing started to try and help him only to go flying into the far wall. Everyone took a few step back as they all stared at the young teen. The only one not afraid was Allura as she took a few steps closer to the young man.

“Keith, you must calm down.” She called as she put herself in between the other paladins and the teen. As she got closer to the young man she felt her a pressure in the back of her mind. Taking a step back Allura gasped softly as things started to levitate around the bridge. Allura looked from Keith to his parents, then to the items floating around.

“ **Keith, you need to calm down, what do I always tell you?** ” Shiro asked softly as he slowly made his way towards his son. Keith swallowed hard as he looked up at Shiro, his violet eyes shimmered with unshed tears as he shook.

“S-Shiro, it hurts, so much... make it stop, please... make it stop. AAHHH!!!!!!!” Keith screamed as he clutched his head tighter, tears streaming down his face.

“Keith, look at me bud, we’re here to help you, but we can’t help you if you don’t let us.” Adam tried as he took a few steps towards his son, only to be thrown back by an unseen force. Hitting the floor Adam groaned as he gripped his left arm, pulling himself to his feet he gasped softly as he saw his sonfloating in the air, his hair whipped around him in a flurry as his eyes flew open. The shriek that left Keith’s lips chilled Shiro to the bone. As soon as it started, it ended, Keith fell to the side, his body shaking as his breathing slowed.

Shiro ran over to his son and pulled the young man close to his chest. Looking at Allura he swallowed. “What happened?” He asked as he turned his gaze to look at each and every one of them. Just as Allura was about to say something the ship shook as laser fire rained down on them.

“What in the world?” Pidge muttered as she ran to her counsel, pulling up her screen she scowled.

“We need a wormhole now, it’s Zarkon’s command ship, they’ve found us.” Keith panted heavily as he pushed away from Shiro, his eyes were glued on the ship. Allura nodded as she made her way back to her station, placing her hands on the pillars she summoned another wormhole and with one final volley from Zarkon’s fleet they made it through the wormhole.

******

“My apologies sire, we failed in retrieving out target.” Hagar said as she bowed before her emperor.

“In time we will get that which we seek. This was merely the first attempt. There will be other chances.”

******

*Keith, Keith... cub...* Keith moaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes. A small gasp left his lips as he saw the five lions of Voltron standing in front of him. Looking around him he saw nothing but a vast expanse of start and nothingness. 

“Where am I?” The teen asked as he looked around the expanse. 

*This is the Astral Plane, this is where we communicate with our paladins. And now you.* 

“But why me? I’m not anyone special, I’m just...”

*You are so special and so strong. You have so much potential.* Keith swallowed as the red lion walked up to him, and shrank down the size of an actual lioness. Red purred softly as she lied down next to the young teen and rested her head in his lap.

*We want to help you, Keith, we want to train you, if you’ll let us.* Black said as he and the rest of his pride walked over to him. The closer they got the more normal sized they became. One by one they circled him and rested next to him.

“How will you train me? I...I’m not a lion, I’m not a paladin.” 

*No, your not. You’re something special. Something even Hagar will fear, but right now cub it’s time to wake up.* Black said as he rested his head on top of Keith’s. 

****** 

“Keith, can you hear me?” Keith slowly blinked his eyes open and saw his parents standing over him. A small smile spread across the teen’s face when he saw his two dads stand at both sides of him, their hands resting gently on his shoulders.

“I can hear you just find Shiro.” Keith said with a small grin as he tried to sit up. Adam smiled softly as he brushed the young teens bangs out of his hair.

“You’ve got to stop scaring us like that kid,” Lance said from his spot at the end of the bed. Keith rolled his eyes as he looked around the room, his eyes found Allura’s, who gave him a tender smile. A blush dusted Keith’s face as he quickly averted his eyes. 

“I had a dream... no, it wasn’t a dream. I was on the Astral Plane... the lions talked with me, they want to train me.” Keith said softly as he turned his gaze back to Shiro.

****** 

Closing his eyes Keith took a deep breath, his hands were resting on the table in front of him. In front of him was an empty cup, and next to it was a pitcher of water. Reaching out with his senses he could feel the texture of the pitcher, the weight of it; the feel of the handle. He could feel it as he pictured him picking it up, he slowly exhaled as he felt the pitcher slowly rise, as though he was actually picking it up.

Hearing the sound of water pouring he slowly opened his eyes only to find he didn’t quite make it to the cup but instead had just barely made it. Sighing softly Keith picked up a towel and wiped the mess. ‘It’s been over a month, and I still don’t have a grasp on it.’ The teen thought as he watched Hunk as he moved around the kitchen. A smile graced the Samoan’s face as he pulled something out of the oven.

 “Hey Keith, why don’t you take a break and help me with this.” Hunk said as he set the steaming dish to the side, shrugging his shoulders Keith made his way over to the older teen. Hunk held out a spoon and handed it to Keith. Taking the spoon, the younger teen sampled the broth that was offered him and nearlymoaned as the flavor exploded in his mouth.

“Oh god Hunk, this is amazing!” The teen exclaimed as he looked at the older teen, a smile splitting his face.

******

“Hey Pidge, Shiro said you wanted to talk to me?” Keith asked as he walked over to the green paladin’s work station. Pidge didn’t even look up as she tossed an item towards the teen. Reaching out quickly, Keith grabbed the item and looked it over. “What is this?” He asked as he looked up at their tech expert.

“That is going to help us learn more about your abilities.” Pidge said as she turned to face the younger teen. Looking down at the device in his hands Keith frowned slightly as he turned it over in his hands, the device hummed and chirped as he moved it from hand to hand. Pidge grinned at him as she stood and popped her back, walking over to the other teen she took the device from his hands and placed it on his forehead. Keith gasped softly as his senses spread across the castle. 

“Pidge... I...” Keith breathed as he turned his gaze to the green paladin, his violet eyes glowing softly. 

****** 

“Alright Keith, are you sure you want to spar with me? I’m not like Adam or Shiro.” Lance asked as he leaned against the wall of the training room. His eyes were locked on the younger teen as he took stance Lance had seen Shiro and Adam use. At the teen's nod, Lance glanced up at the control room where Pidge was stationed and nodded. “Alright then, you get to throw the first punch kid.” 

Keith smirked as he launched himself at the older teen. Lance was quick to block the punch but was shocked when he was kicked in his stomach, his breath left him in a huff as he staggered back slightly. Lance glanced up and yelped as Keith launched himself at the older teen, his eyes glowing softly as he spun and did a roundhouse kick towards Lance’s head. 

******

Zarkon panted heavily as he fell to his knees, his breathing labored as he pulled himself up.

“Sire?” Hagar called as she watched her emperor. 

“Ready the fleet, I’ve located the Black Lion.”

****** 

Allura swallowed softly as she watched her paladins, who had in three short years had become the family she’d lost. Out of all of her family, the one who had surprised her the most was Keith. She knew when she first met him that he was different from the others, his gifts were finally starting to emerge, his language skills were always amazing. However, it was his newer abilities that had her curiosity piqued. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Adam asked as he walked up next to the princess as he watched Keith and Shrio. Allura chuckled softly as the earth term had grown on her.

“It’s Keith, he’s grown so much. I, can’t wait to see where he’ll go from here.”

Keith looked up and gave the Altean princess a blinding smile. Allura gave him a small smile as she fought the blush she felt creeping across her face.

“I think Keith has a crush on you Allura,” Adam teased as he saw the blush on the princess' face. Allura glanced at Adam with a small frown. Before she could respond the alarms on the bridge blared loudly. Allura whirled around and gasped as she saw the fleet of Galran ships take up positions around them. 

“How do they keep finding us?” Keith asked as he glared at the ships, his violet eyes narrowing as he stared at Zarkon’s ship.


	4. Will You Marry Me?

Keith gasped sharply as he sat straight up in his bed, a thin layer of sweat clung to him uncomfortably. His head throbbed terribly as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Shaking his head the teen tried to push the nightmare out of his mind. Shaking softly Keith pulled on his sleeping robe and ran a hand through his hair. With a jaw-cracking yawn Keith made his way towards the kitchen, maybe Hunk had something that could get him back to sleep.

“ **Keith, are you alright**?” Shiro asked as he set his book to the side as he watched his son walk into the kitchen. Keith said nothing as he ran over to the Asian and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist. Shiro wrapped his arms around his son and frowned when he felt the boy shake. 

“ **I had that dream again, but... you and Adam weren’t there this time. I tried to find you, but...** ” Keith shuddered as he looked up at his adopted father. Tears spilled down the young teen's face as he swallowed thickly.

“ **It was just a dream star, it won’t happen.** ”

“ **But what if it does?! What if Zarkon...** ” Keith was cut off as Shiro put a finger to the boy’s lips. His grey eyes were steely as he stared at his son.

“ **Keith Akira Shirogane, nothing is going to happen to me, to Adam, or anyone else. It was a nightmare nothing more. You are my son, I love you with all that I am, so does Adam, and everyone else.** ” Shiro said softly as he cupped Keith’s face. “ **Not only will we all protect you, but the Lions will also protect you.”** Keith nodded as he leaned onto his father, Shiro hummed softly as he ran a hand through the teen's hair.

“ **Shiro? Could you sing to me?** ” Keith asked as he yawned softly.

“Leaves from the vine, falling so slow...”

******

“Hey Pidge, can I ask you a question?” Keith asked as he looked up from the tablet he was currently reading from. Pidge raised an eyebrow as she looked up from

her station, her eyes locked on the younger teen. She pushed her chair back and turned to face him.

“What’s on your mind Keith?” She asked as she noticed how nervous he seemed to be. 

“W... would you mind if I called you Aunt Katie?” The young teen blushed as he looked up at her through his bangs. Pidge to her credit merely blinked. She wasn’t expecting that sort of question to come from his lips. The younger teen swallowed thickly as Pidge got up and walked over to him. Stopping in front ofhim she gave him a warm smile as she pulled him into an embrace. Keith stiffened slightly before he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Of course you can Keith, of course, you can.” She said softly as she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

******

“Come on Shiro, you need to rest.” Adam said as he walked over to his partner, and wrapped his arm around his waist. Shiro sighed softly as he looked down at Adam with a small smile. Shiro got up and pulled Adam closer as he leaned downand pressed a kiss to his lips tenderly. Adam shivered as he moaned softly into his lovers mouth. Shiro smirked as he pulled back and cupped Adam’s face.

“Only you join me,” He said as he gave his lover a grin. Adam rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled behind Shrio. The door to their shared room slid open silently, as the door closed Adam locked it and gasped softly when Shrio pinned him to the door, kissing him deeply.

“Shrio...” Adam gasped softly as Shiro moved his mouth to his neck.

******

_“There you are, and you thought you could hide from us? We will always find you. No matter where you go, or how hard you try, we will always find you.” The all too familiar voice sneered as she exited the room. Panting softly the young teen tried to figure out where he was, only to scream as a jolt of electricity ran through him._

“AAAHHH!!!!” The young teen shrieked as he convulsed on the bed, his body tense as sweat poured from his body. The door to Keith’s room flew open and Shiro and Adam both ran towards him.

“Keith, what’s wrong?” Shiro asked as he and Adam both sat on the edge of the young teen’s bed. Keith gasped and swallowed as he turned his head and heaved over the side of his bed. Adam cringed slightly as he rubbed Keith’s back and shared a look with Shiro. 

“Did you have another nightmare?” Adam asked as he pulled the young teen close, taking the offered damp cloth from Shiro he wiped the teens face. Keith

nodded as he clung to Adam, tears streamed down his face as he tried to get his breathing under control.

“It was Hagar,” Keith whispered softly as he looked up at his parent’s, Keith swallowed softly. “I was strapped to a table... she was experimenting on me I

think.” The teen said softly, a shiver running through him as the dream was

brought up again.

******

“Aunt Katie? Can I talk with you?” Keith asked as he rubbed the back of hisneck nervously. Pidge looked up from her desk and gave Keith a small smile as she took off her glasses and nodded.

“Sure, I could use a break. What’s on your mind?” She asked as she cleaned off her glasses on the edge of her shirt. Keith swallowed as he walked over to Pidge’s desk and sat on the edge of it.

“I had another nightmare... but this time I was the one being tortured...” Keith swallowed thickly as his voice grew thick. Pidge frowned with worry as she pulled Keith closer to her.

“Do you want to talk about it?” She asked softly as she ran a hand through his hair. Keith shook his head as he held onto his aunt tightly. “Alright kiddo, do you want to come with me to the kitchen and get something to eat?” She asked as she wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist. Keith nodded and sighed softly as Pidge led them towards the mess-hall.

“So then you woke up?” Hunk asked as he put a plate of what looked like cookies on the table. Nodding Keith took on of the cookies and after giving it a sniff he took a bite. Sighing softly the young teen put the cookie down in front of him and set his head on his arms.

Pidge sighed softly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. The dreams that Keith had seemed to be growing in clarity; the young teen’s powers seemed also to be linked to his emotions. The more Keith felt the more powerful his powers became. “Keith, have you talked with Allura about this?” Pidge asked as she took a sip of her drink, a small grimace graced her face as she wiped at her mouth. Keith shook his head as he felt a blush dust his face.

“No, I don’t want to bother her with this.” Keith said softly as he sipped at the cup of juice that Hunk had given him. Just as Hunk was about to open his mouth the doos to the mess-hall opened and in walked Allura. Keith swallowed thickly as he watched the princess basically glide into the room.

******

Shiro sighed softly as he ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, glancing at the timepiece that was on the bedside table he groaned softly as he gently pulled himself out of bed so as not to wake his partner. As he made his way towards the kitchen he paused by Keith’s room when he heard yelling from inside. Walking over to his son’s room he knocked on the door and called out. Not getting a response he entered his son’s code and entered the room.

“N...no... stay back... gah... stop it... stop!!!!!” Keith shouted as he sat straight up in his bed, a thin layer of sweat clung to him like a second skin.

“ **Star, are you alright**?” Shiro asked as he sat on the edge of Keith’s bed, his eyes locked on his son with worry.

“I... I can’t keep the nightmares away... it scares me...” Keith whispered as he wrapped his arms around his legs. Shiro sighed softly as he pulled his son into his lap, tucking the boy’s head under his chin he hummed softly as he started to gently rock his son. As Shiro held his son he slowly felt Keith’s tension start to drain from his body.

“I know you think you’re too old for this, but do you want to join Adam and me in our bed?” Shiro asked softly as he held his son who was dozing in his arms. Keith muttered something as he clung to Shiro tightly, his arms were like a vice around the black paladin’s neck.

“He’s still having the nightmares?” Adam asked as Shiro slipped back into bed, Keith still in his arms. Shiro nodded as he pulled the blanket up over the three of them, Adam nodded as he tenderly ran a hand through his son’s hair. Keith sighed softly as he snuggled deeper into the bed between his adoptive parents.

******

Lance yawned as he slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times he noticed he wasn’t in his room. No, instead he was in Pidge’s room, in her bed... naked... with her under him. A small smile graced his face when his hand found her full breast, he knew that if he moved his face just a little he’d find her nipple. He chuckled silently as he ran his hands lightly down her body.

“Mmm...” Looking up Lance smirked as Pidge’s hand rested on his head. Leaning over he gave her right breast a sensual lick, reaching her nipple he softly exhaled on it and just as her eyes fluttered he took it into his mouth. Pidge arched her back as she pushed herself deeper into her lover’s mouth. Lance growled softly as he pulled on her tit, causing it to leave his mouth with an audible pop.

“Good morning beautiful,” Lance breathed as he leaned over his fellow paladin.

Pidge blushed lightly as she gazed up at her partner; reaching out she pulled him closer to her, his chest brushed her breasts causing her to moan softly. Lance smiled softly as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, licking her lips he begged for entry as he lowers himself onto her carefully. Pidge moans as she spreads her legs for her lover.

Moving his lips to her neck Pidge shivered slightly. The green paladin’s hands roamed the Cuban’s back as he sucked and nipped at her neck. Pidge moaned as Lance moved from her neck and started moving down towards her chest. His lipswrapped around her nipple and pulled as much of her breast into his mouth as possible.

Pidge cried out in pleasure as her lover worshiped her body. Moving his lips down her chest he licked his way down her toned stomach and ghosted his lips over her mound. Hearing his lover moan he gave her slit a long lick, the tip  of his tongue dug into her slit and flicked her budding clit, with a small growl he thrust his tongue deep into her and began to eat her out. 

“Lance! Oh, fuck!” The green paladin cried as she bucked her hips into his mouth, trying to find completion. Her hands flew to his head and gripped him tightly as she ground her hips into his face. After a few minuets, he pulled back and licked his lips as he gazed up at her. 

“Dios Mio, you’re beautiful...” Lance panted as he kissed and sucked his way back up her body, his lips wrapped around a firm nipple and sucked it hard causing her to cry out more. “Tell me what you want baby.” 

“Fuck me Lance, please....” Pidge cried as she pulled him up and kissed him deeply, thrusting her tongue deep into his mouth. 

“All you had to do was ask...” Lance whispered into her ear as he gave it a lick. Pulling back he lined himself up and with a low growl, he sunk into her warm depths. “Oh fuck baby... your so tight…”

******

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Shiro asked Keith as the young teen leaned against the black lion’s front paw, a tablet in his hands. 

“I’m sure, I’d rather stay here.” Keith said as he looked up at Shiro, a small smile on his face. Shiro nodded as he placed a hand on his son’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Keith hummed as he returned to his tablet, his eyes quickly scanning the screen. A yawn escaped him as he leaned his head against the black lion’s paw, his eyes fluttering shut. 

*Keith, it’s time we continued your training.* Opening his eyes Keith grinned as he saw the lions. 

‘I’m ready.’ Keith said as he looked at each lion in turn. 

******

“Keith looks peaceful.” Pidge said as she leaned against the door to the black lion’s hanger. Ever since his nightmare’s started she’d been worried about him. The only time he seemed to get a decent night’s sleep was if he was with Adam and Shiro or the lions. 

“Yeah he does,” Lance said as he leaned against the other side of the door and watched Keith as well. The Cuban had a small frown on his face when he saw the young teen gasp sharply and cry out, his body shaking as he went stiff. Frowning Pidge and Lance shared a look only to pause when the particle barrier go up around the black lion. 

“Well, that’s interesting...” Pidge said softly as she raised an eyebrow. 

******

*Keith, you need to relax, we’ll help you but only if you let us.* Keith panted heavily as he felt his mind being attacked, it was Hagar, he knew it. *Relax cub, it’s going to be alright, we’ll protect you, she will not get you here.* Red said as she stood in front of the boy, her body curled around him protectively. Keith nodded as he saw another form start to appear in the star field, Keith felt a wave of relief flood him when he recognized Shiro. Just as he was about to run towards him Blue got in his way.

“Let me get pass Blue.” Keith growled as he tried to go around the lion. Blue growled as she blocked him at every attempt.

*That’s not your father cub.* Blue said as she kept her gaze on ‘Shiro’. Keith turned his gaze towards ‘Shiro’ and gasped softly when his form started to change.

“Zarkon.” The young teen growled as he felt his power start to surge through him, Zarkon sneered at the young teen as he looked around the star field.

‘I see that you’ve learned a few new tricks,’ Zarkon taunted as he circled the lions and Keith. Black growled low as he kept himself between Keith and Zarkon.

“More then you know.” Keith growled as he narrowed his eyes at the Galra leader.

******

Pidge sighed softly as she sat by the particle barrier of the black lion and typed on her laptop. Glancing up at the barrier she sighed softly as her back popped loudly. Groaning she stood and cracked her neck, glancing at Keith she smiled as she saw him sleeping; his head resting on the black lion’s paws.

“How long has he been in there?” Looking up Pidge saw Shiro and Adam standing in front of her, both of them were looking at Keith.

“He’s been in there for about two Vargas.” Pidge said softly as she shut her laptop. Shiro nodded as he reached out and placed his hand on the barrier around the black lion. At his paladin’s touch the barrier fell, Shiro smiled softly as he made his way over towards his son, kneeling down he gently picked him up and held him close. Keith groaned as he shifted in his adoptive father’s hold.

A soft hum escaped Shiro’s lips as he pressed a tender kiss to the top of Keith’s head. Adam gave Pidge a nod and a small smile as the two parent’s made their way out of the hanger. As the two parent’s made their way towards their room they shared a look as they glanced down at Keith then at each other.

******

“Keith, how would you feel if Adam and I got married?” Shiro asked the young teen as everyone ate at the table, Shiro sat at the head with Adam and Keith to his left and Allura on his right.

“Really? You mean it?” Keith asked as he looked up quickly between his adoptive parents.

“Really,” Adam said as he ruffled the young teen’s hair.

“Then I better do this right,” Shiro said as he knelt next to Adam’s chair, a small box was in his hand. “Adam, you are the love of my life and I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

“Takashi... of course, I will” Adam cried as Shiro slipped the ring onto his finger. Shiro smiled softly as he pulled his lover close and kissed him deeply.

“Will we actually get to have a wedding this time?” Keith asked as he raised an eyebrow. Adam and Shiro laughed as they pulled the younger teen into an embrace.

“Yes star, there will be a wedding this time. I promise.” Shiro chuckled as he ruffled his son’s hair.

“There better be, or else.” Keith muttered under his breath as he felt a wave of relief flood through him.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for another chapter?

_“What do you mean you’re leaving?!” Keith shouted as he glared at Shiro, his violet eyes narrowed with anger as he crossed his arms. The young teen scowled as he turned to leave the room, Adam reached out to stop him but paused when the young man gave him a glare that would’ve scared Zarkon himself._

Shiro gasped sharply as he sat straight up, a thin layer of sweat covered his body as he panted heavily. Looking around the room he and Adam shared he sighed softly.

‘It was just a dream...’ Shiro swallowed thickly as he carefully got up and made his way into the bathroom. As the light turned on Shiro winced as the bright light hurt his sensitive eyes. Taking a few calming breaths he splashed the cool water on his face. ‘Two years that’s how long it’s been since Adam and I got married... but... I can’t help feel that something is going to happen.’ Shiro swallowed as he stood by the door to the bathroom and watched his husband sleep.

Adam moaned softly as he stirred in his sleep, his hands roamed the mattress searching for a warmth that wasn’t there, opening his eyes he slowly blinked as he yawned. “Computer, lights.” Came the soft command of the dark-skinned man as he closed his eyes. The lights slowly came on, once he was sure he wouldn’t hurt his eyes he opened them and smiled softly when he saw Shiro watching him.

“Shiro?” Adam asked as he sat up, the sheet fell to his waist as he noted the concerned look on his husband’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asked as he got out of the bed and made his way over to him. Shiro swallowed as Adam placed a hand on his chest. Shiro’s heart pounded under his lover’s hand as he tried to calm himself down.

“It’s nothing, just a bad nightmare,” The black paladin said as he averted his gaze. Adam sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and tucked his head under his chin.

“Takashi, I know you better than anyone, almost as well as Keith. We know when you’re lying, you don’t have to carry this burden alone anymore. Let us help you.” Adam said as he looked up at him. Reaching out he cupped Shiro’s face and chuckled softly as Shiro placed a kiss at the center of his palm. “Come back to bed love, please,” Adam said gently as he pulled Shiro back towards the bed.

******

Keith panted as he dodged and flipped past the sentries in the training room. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the other two sentries, his eyes roamed the room as he thrust out a hand and sent one of the sentries flying. Grunting the teen fell into a split and arched his back as one of the sentries went for a headshot. Growling softly the teen mentally gripped the last sentry and with a grunt, he ripped it in half. Panting heavily he wiped his face with his towel.

“End training sequence,” Keith called out as he made his way towards the exit. Popping his back he groaned as he made his way towards his room. Entering his room he pulled off his shirt and headed into the shower, pausing as he passed a mirror he frowned as he looked himself over. His hair had grown longer and his eyes had grown a bit darker over the years. His body was still lean, but it was also muscular. Reaching into the shower he turned on the hot water and waited for it to get to his desired temperature. Sighing softly as the water spilled over him and washed away the grim of sweat he let his mind wander as his hands roamed his body, he groaned softly as he made contact with his member.

******

“Are these the right coordinates?” Keith asked as he looked out the main viewer of the bridge, his arms crossed as he stood next to his adoptive parents.

“Please identify yourselves.” A computerized female voice said.

“We are the paladins of Voltron.”

“Two may approach, come unarmed.” Keith glanced between his two dads and scowled slightly as they talked about who should go and if it was even worth it.

“Of course we should, we have an opportunity to make more allies, isn’t that one of the reasons we’re here to begin with?” Keith snapped, his violet eyes flashing in the bright light of the bridge lights.

“Alright, calm down, sheesh,” Lance said as he glanced at Pidge then back to Shiro.

“Keith and I’ll go, he’s the only one who can pilot every lion here. And we’ll need red’s speed to get us through the star’s gravitational pull.”

“Keith’s a hot head, are you sure you don’t want someone with a level head to go instead?” Lance asked as he walked over to the three of them. Keith growled low as he glared at Lance, his hair hovering slightly in a not quite there wind.

“I’m going, and nothing you can say or do will stop me.” The teen snarled as he turned on his heel and headed towards the exit.

******

“Keith, are you alright? You kind of blew up at everyone back there.” Shiro said softly as he stood to the side of the teen as he sat at the controls of the red lion.

“I’m fine, just got a lot on my mind,” Keith said in a clipped tone, his eyes on the path that was sent to them.

“You’ll need to get your temper under control if you ever want to help lead the team,” Shiro said as he placed a hand on the teen’s shoulders. Keith looked up at Shiro in surprise, looking back at the course he scoffed as he shook his head.

“Why would you say that? You and Adam are the rock for the team, you’re not going anywhere.” Keith said, his voice cracking on the last part. An unspoken question that didn’t need to be asked aloud.

“It’s just in case, besides, I know you can do it,” Shiro said as they passed through the passageway, looking at the base Keith felt a shiver go through him.

******

“You were told to come unarmed,”

“Kind of hard not to come armed when you're piloting a freaking war machine!” Keith snapped as he glared at the leader of the blades.

“True, however, I wasn’t speaking of the beast.” Just then one of the blades of Marmora struck Keith and took a blade from him.

“He has one of our blades, who did you steal this from?”

“I didn’t, I’ve had it all my life,” Keith grunted as he struggled under the larger male.

“A likely story,”

“Shiro, you know me, you know I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Keith pleaded as he looked at his adoptive father.

“Well, can you confirm your friend’s statement, does this blade truly belong to him?”

“I... I don’t know.”

******

“How long does this go on?” Shiro asked Kolivan as he watched Keith go through trial after trial.

“As long as it takes, sometimes the greatest challenge is knowing when to quit.”

“You don’t know Keith, he’ll never quit,” Shiro said as he turned to watch his son once more.

“Then the trials continue.” 

******

“Is, is that a hologram?”

“His suit can construct mind-scapes, and right now your friend desperately wants to see you.”

“Come on Keith, come on.”

******

*Cub...* Red rumbled as she awoke, Keith’s distress flooded through the bond she had with the young boy. With a mighty roar, she started firing at the base trying to get to him.

******

“That’s it, I’m calling this off, your messing with his mind, your going to wind up killing him!”

“Knowledge or death Shiro.” Just as Shiro was about to punch the two guards the entire base shook. “Red,”

“What are you doing?”

“It’s the red lion, it knows Keith’s in danger, and she’ll stop at nothing to make sure he’s safe, even if that means destroying this base to do so,” Shiro said as he ran out of the room in search of his son.

******

“Stop, just take the knife, it doesn’t matter if I know where I come from, I know who I am.” As Keith finished his sentence, the blade started to glow.

“You’ve awoken the blade, the only way for that to happen is if Galran blood rushes through your vein,.” Kolivan said as he released Shiro.

******

“Keith, are you alright?” Shiro asked as he stood next to the teen, Keith looked up at Shiro and swallowed thickly.

“I... I don’t know.”


	6. The Storm Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's disease makes a come back with a vengeance, the battle with Zarkon is drawing near, how will the paladins react? Will they win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter by far, it's 13 pages long and has 5280 words. So give me a review and let me know what you guys think. I'm going to turn this into a series and have a few plans for it. If you have any suggestions for the other stories feel free to let me know your ideas.

_Olkarion, home to the Olkari; a wonderful race of engineers and masters of their craft._ Keith paused in his typing as he looked up from his tablet, his violet eyes looking at everyone in the room. He glanced at Allura and gave her a small smile, his smile fell however when she gave him a cold glare. Swallowing thickly the teen pushed off from the wall and made his way out of the room, his hands stuffed into his pockets, the tablet laid forgotten on the floor.

Shiro frowned in worry as he watched Keith go, he glanced at Adam who nodded. As Shiro made his way out of the room and after his son, Adam walked over to the princess. Standing next to her, Adam crossed his arms as he looked out the window, his eyes on the massive teludav that the Olkari were working on. 

“Alright, spill,” Adam said as he turned and stood in front of the Altean princess. Allura blinked at Adam as she took a step back as he got in her face. 

“I don’t understand...”

“Don’t you give me that, you’ve been nothing but cold to Keith ever since you found out he was part Galra, but you forget, he’s also human and a teenager. He cares deeply, he might not show it but he’s hurting right now.” Adam snapped as he glared at Allura, his protectiveness over his adopted son showed like the sun. Allura gulped softly at the glare she received from Adam Shirogane.

“I know how you feel about the Galra, everyone on this team including Keith knows, and what you're doing to him is not fair just because of what Zarkon’s been doing for over the last ten thousand years. Keith’s just trying to show you how much he cares for this team and is willing to do whatever it takes to prove it to not just us but to you as well.” Adam swallowed as he turned to look out the window once more when he spoke his voice was almost in a whisper.

“He’s told Shiro and me that he’s thinking of joining the Blade of Marmora. We tried to talk him out of it, but Keith’s stubborn trying to talk him out of anything is like trying to talk Pidge out of learning about new technology.” Allura watched as Adam made his way across the room and paused at the door, his dark brown eyes locked on here as he spoke once more.

“Keith wants to make you proud, no matter what. But don’t forget, he’s already proven who and what he’s loyal to.” And with that, the red paladin exited the room and started looking for his husband and son.

******

Keith closed his eyes tightly as a scream ripped itself from his throat, his powers flared causing everything that wasn’t bolted down in the room to be thrown about. The teen snarled as he reached out and mentally ripped one of the metal crates. Shiro said nothing as he leaned against the doorway and watched as Keith vented, he turned his head to the side when he heard the familiar footsteps of his husband. Adam smiled softly as he gave his husband a kiss and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“He’s really hurt by how Allura’s been treating him lately.” It wasn’t a question and Shiro knew it, nodding he returned his gaze to his adopted son, who had started to calm down. Shiro nodded as he pulled Adam into the room. Keith looked up at his adoptive parents, his body posture had relaxed as he swallowed hard.

“I...I’m sorry, I...” Keith stuttered as he looked between his parents, fear was evident in his eyes as he swallowed softly. Shiro gave him a small smile as he walked over to his son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright star, we aren’t mad we promise,” Shiro said softly as he gave the teen a small smile. Adam nodded as he looked around the room, his eyes scanning the crushed crate. ‘Hmm, it seems his powers are stronger then we thought.’ Adam thought as he walked over to the crate and examined it.

******

“Aunt Katie, can I sit with you?” Keith asked as he stood at the entrance to the green lion’s hanger. Pidge looked up from her work and looked at the teen, with concern in her hazel eyes. 

“Sure thing kiddo, is everything alright?” She asked as she turned to face him as he walked across the room.

“No, everything is not alright! Allura hates me and my powers keep growing and I just feel so... GAH!” He shouted as he punched the wall; pulling back his hand he swallowed when he saw the large dent he left in said wall.

“Sweetie, why would Allura hate you?” Pidge asked as the wall slowly returned to normal.

“I’M HALF GALRA! WHY ELSE WOULD SHE HATE ME?!” The teen shouted as he rounded on the green paladin. Pidge to her credit though didn’t shy away, no instead she stood and walked calmly over to the seething teen and pulled him down into a hug. Running a soothing hand through his hair she hummed softly as she gently rocked him.

“You are Keith Akira Shirogane, you are a wonderful son, an amazing nephew, and an irreplaceable member of this team. You are the only one able to pilot every single lion, you have powers that make all of us drool with envy. You young man, are loved. So very loved, Allura will get over this; or so help me I’ll beat it out of her.” Pidge snarled, causing Keith to chuckle quietly.

*******

Shiro closed his eyes as he felt a spasm shoot up his arm. ‘Fuck, please no.’ As he pulled his shirt over his head he noticed his arm shaking. Swallowing Shiro walked over to his closet and started going through his things, hoping that they were there. Slamming the drawer shut Shiro cried out as a spasm shot up his leg. Falling to his knees he gasped sharply as pain racked his body, tears poured down the Asian’s face as he tried to make his way over to the bed.

“Shiro!” Adam shouted as he ran over to his husband. Placing his fingers at his pulse point he sighed as he felt a pulse be it a bit faster than normal. Taking a calming breath he carefully picked up his husband and put him on the bed. Running over to his bag he pulled out a few vials of Shiro’s medicine. “Hold on Shiro, hold on.” Adam whispered as he pulled out a needle and after measuring out the appropriate dose he plunged the needle into his lover’s arm.

******

Lance leaned against the wall of Green’s hanger as he watched Pidge work. A small smile graced his face as he noticed the look of fierce concentration on her face as she fiddled with whatever she was working on.

“Pidgeon? Are you coming to bed?” Lance asked as he walked over to her and gently pulled off her headphones. Pidge looked up at Lance as she owlishly blinked her eyes at him. A yawn escaped her mouth as she stretched and popped her back. Lance gave her a small smile as he shook his head, holding out his hand he pulled her to his side as they carefully made their way back to their shared room.

Pidge sighed softly as she made her way into the bathroom, her clothes found themselves on the floor rather quickly as she turned on the water, her eyes wandered over to the mirror where she watched as Lance looked her over. Meeting his eyes in the mirror she gave him a sly smirk as she stepped into the shower; a soft moan of pleasure escaped her lips as the hot water worked on her tense body. She gasped softly as a pair of slightly calloused hands started to massage her shoulders.

_“Relax for me sweetheart,”_ Lance whispered in her ear as he moved his hands from her shoulders and down her body, his fingers tracing her form. He had her body committed to memory, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find something new to play with. A small smile spread across his face as he leaned down and gave her neck a long lick. “You’re so beautiful.” He crooned as his wondering hands moved back up her body and cupped her firm round breasts. Pidge moaned softly as she melted into his embrace, his hands working their magic over her tired and worn out body.

“Oh god, that feels so good,” The green paladin purred as she bit back a chuckle when she felt her lover poking her in the back, turning around she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

******

“Once Shiro lures Zarkon’s ship within range, we’ll need to coordinate with Thace to upload the virus.”

“Shouldn’t he have contacted us by now?” Keith asked as he looked at Kolivan, his violet eyes glowing softly in the dim light of the bridge lights.

“He’s not due for another check in for at least thirty Varga's,” Antok said as he crossed his arms, his mask covered face was pointed in the teen’s direction as the teen crossed his arms and read the readouts, his lips mouthing the words as he walked closer to the hologram.

“How many languages do you know?” Kolivan asked the teen as he watched Keith pick up an Altean tablet and transfer the Galran onto it.

“As many as there are I guess,” The teen shrugged as he swiped up and began reading a message from the Olkari, his eyes flying over the screen as his lips mouthed the words. Kolivan raised an eyebrow as he watched the teen, hearing the doors to the bridge slide open Keith looked up sharply and grinned when he saw Adam and Shrio. His grin fell however when he noticed the look of pain on the older man’s face. **“Shiro? Are you alright?”** Keith asked as he put the tablet down and walked over to his parent’s.

**“I’ll be fine star, don’t worry about me.”** Shiro said as he gave the teen a tender smile, to which Keith frowned harshly.

**“It’s your muscles isn’t it? They’re getting worse aren’t they?”**

**“Keith, I...”**

**“NO! Don’t say you’re fine when we both know you’re not!”** Keith took a step back as he glared at Shiro, tears threatened to spill down the teen’s face. **“I... Shiro, I love you. I...”** The teen swallowed thickly as he shook his head; clenching his fists as tightly as he could he turned and ran out of the room and headed towards the training room.

Kolivan watched the exchange with a blank face as the small family spoke. He arched an eyebrow in surprise when the kit switched between the languages fluently. His other eyebrow joined its twin when things started to levitate around the room, as soon as the teen left everything that had been levitating fell back to the floor. ‘This is far more interesting than I thought it would be.”

******

_“You keep destroying sparing bots like that then we won’t have any left,”_ Lance spoke as he watched the teen vent, granted it seemed that the teen had more to vent about than an average person but what could you do. When your dads are paladins of the greatest weapon the universe has ever seen and you have powers that almost rival Zarkon’s witch you find you have a lot to deal with. Keith paused in his destruction of the machines as he turned a violet-eyed glare at the blue paladin.

_“What would you know about it,_ ** _idiot_** _?”_ Keith spat as he crushed the robot. *End training sequence!* The teen shouted in Altean as he glared around the room, his fingers twitching as he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

_“Well, I know that usually, the only time you’re in here is when you have something on your mind, so spill kid,”_ Lance said as he crossed his arms and walked over to the teen, his ocean blue eyes watched him carefully, as though he would spook him with moving too fast or saying the wrong word.

Keith swallowed hard as he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. Waving his hand he summoned his towel and wiped his face. _“It’s nothing you can help me with, it’s family stuff,”_ Keith growled as he looked the older paladin over. Lance raised an eyebrow as he pulled the towel from Keith’s hands and put it over his shoulder.

_“Keith, we are all family now, I mean look at what we’ve all been through. You have two wonderful dad’s, you have your aunt Pidge, you have Hunk, me, Coran, and Allura.”_ At the mention of Allura, Keith’s face blushed a bright red. A knowing smile spread across the Cuban’s face as he nodded knowingly. “I see how it is now, you’ve got a crush on Allura don’t you?” Keith nodded as he looked at the blue paladin, his violet eyes were wary as he swallowed.

******

Adam swallowed as he looked over the pad, Shiro had gone back to their room a few minutes ago. When the medical android handed Adam the tablet he nearly dropped it in shock. ‘Oh god, please no,’ The dark-skinned man thought as he re-read the data, his mind quickly translating the Altean language to English.

“You wanted to see me, Adam?” Looking up Adam set the pad aside as he motioned for Allura to come in. Clearing his throat he picked back up the tablet and handed it to Allura, taking the tablet she swallowed as her eyes scanned the medical report. “I-is this correct?” She asked, her voice a bare whisper. Adam nodded as he swallowed thickly, his voice stuck in his throat.

“He’s getting worse, at this rate he’ll be lucky if he’s able to do this mission.” Adam said thickly as he took the tablet back from Allura. “I might be able to replicate his medicine, but I’m not sure...” Slamming the tablet back onto the table he let loose a spine tingling scream as he shoved everything off the table. Falling to his knees Adam sobbed as he gripped his hair tightly.

Allura said nothing as she knelt next to Adam and pulled him close as she ran a hand through his hair. Adam wrapped his arms around her and clung to her tightly as he let out all his pent up emotions.

******

“I need more power... give me more!!!!”

******

Kolivan watched Keith as he and Lance sparred. The kit was good, very good given the fact that he had no training by the Galra.

“Come on Keith, you're holding back.” Lance snapped at the teen as he parried a strike from the teen, Keith snarled as he spun and lashed out with a roundhouse kick to the older man’s face. Just before the kick landed Lance ducked and dodged it. Lance rolled and smirked as he took a fighting stance. His ocean blue eyes glowed with mirth as he motioned for Keith to make the first move.

Keith narrowed his eyes as he shifted his stance and went on the offensive. The teen’s fists were a blur of movement to which Kolivan raised an eyebrow when the older man blocked each punch. “Don’t underestimate them.” Looking down to his side, the leader of the blades raised an eyebrow at the small woman standing next to him, her honey hazel colored eyes were locked on the spar in front of them.

“Are you not worried for your mate?” Kolivan asked as he returned his gaze back to the mock fight. Pidge chuckled softly as she shook her head, a fond smile spread across her face as she watched Lance and Keith spar.

“No, Lance is doing what he thinks is best for Keith right now, and that’s for him to get his anger out the best way he knows how,” Pidge said as she walked over to a command terminal on the wall. Placing her hand over it the settings for the training room appeared. “Keith, Lance, hold on a second, I’m going to program a session for you too,” Pidge called as her fingers flew over the screen in front of her.

Keith and Lance both stopped their spar and took a few steps back as the air started to shimmer around them. Kolivan’s eyebrows both raised as a forest materialized around them, he also noted how Keith seemed to immediately be at ease in the forest that the green paladin had created. As the green paladin relayed her instructions Kolivan leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree and observed.

******

“He has potential, lots of potential.” Kolivan muttered as he stood on the bridge, his arms crossed as he stared out at the star-filled abyss. Hearing the doors to the bridge hiss open the leader of the blades turned to face the teen from earlier enter the bridge. Keith sighed deeply as he made his way over to the black paladin’s seat. As soon as Keith sat down the panel in front of him hummed to life, the teen’s fingers flew across the screen as Altean code flew in front of him. Kolivan watched him for a few moments before making his way over to him.

“Whatever you’re going to say, you can save it. I’m not interested.” Hearing the young man snap at him gave Kolivan pause as the boy had yet to turn around. 

“You have good hearing,”

“You have rather loud thoughts.” Keith quipped as he turned to face the older Galran. Keith stood and leaned against Shiro’s chair as he glared at him.

“You’ve got very unique abilities,”

“I’m well aware of my gifts, what do you want?” Keith growled as his glare deepened. Kolivan paused slightly as he looked at the young man standing in front of him. For once in his life he was at a loss for words, his mind had gone blank. “I’m waiting.” Keith snapped as he pushed away from the chair and made his way towards the older Galran.

“I’m just surprised that you aren’t a pilot of Voltron,” At that Keith coughed as he tried to keep his laughter at bay.

“Me, a pilot of Voltron, yeah sure.” Keith chuckled as he pushed past the older Galran as he tried to keep his laughter down. “As if my parents would allow that... besides, I never wanted to be a pilot. I’m happy to be on the sidelines, for now.” Keith said any laughter was gone from his voice as he turned a steely gaze to the Galran. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to go check something,” Keith said as the elevator door slid closed.

******

Shiro grunted softly as he felt a light pain in his arms, slowly opening his eyes he saw the worried face of his husband.

“How are you feeling?” Adam asked as he gently pressed his two fingers to Shiro’s pulse point. 

“Better,” Shiro rasped as he swallowed, Adam placed a straw into his husband’s mouth and let him drink. Pulling the glass back he set it on the bedside table.

“Shiro, I... I don’t think you should lead this mission, what happens if you have another attack? What if I can’t replicate your medicine anymore?” Shiro pulled himself up and pulled Adam close. 

“After this mission if you want, I’ll step down. I’ll find something else to do for the team. But Adam,” Shiro whispered softly as he cupped his lover’s face and stared into his eyes. “I’m not doing this for myself, I’m doing this for you, for Keith, for our family, and for the universe. Zarkon must be stopped,” Shiro wiped the tears that were starting to fall down Adam’s face and pressed his lips tenderly to his lover.

“Promise me you won’t do anything stupid,” Adam whispered as he kissed his husband back.

“I promise,” Shiro whispered back as he pulled Adam closer and deepened the kiss.

******

“We have not yet heard from Thace, we need to abort,” Antok said as he stood next to Kolivan on the bridge, Keith looked up at the two Galran’s then to Allura. Sitting on the edge of Shiro’s chair he crossed his arms as he listened.

“No, we need to strike now, your caution is the reason Zarkon’s still in power.”

“We have no one else on the inside,”

“I’ll do it, I’m Galra so I’ll be able to interact with their technology,” Keith spoke up as he stood.

“I would never command someone so inexperienced...”

“No one’s commanding me, I’m doing it. Pidge, can you rig one of the pods with a cloaking device?” Keith asked as he looked at the green paladin. Pidge nodded as she stood, her eyes glancing at Lance then back to Allura and Keith.

“Yeah, sure, no problem.”

******

“Pidge, may I have a moment alone with Keith please?” Pidge looked between Allura and Keith before shrugging and walking away.

“Sure, have all the moments you want,” Keith said nothing as Allura walk over to him, her eyes were downcast as she seemed to be trying to pull herself together.

“Keith, I-I wanted to apologize…”

******

“I don’t see you Keith, but I’m locked on your signal, clearing a path for you now,” Shiro said as his fingers flew over the screens. Shiro turned the lion back around and started destroying flyer’s left and right.

“Thanks, Shiro, I’m coming in hot!” Keith shouted as his pod crashed and slid across the floor, jumping out of the pod he cut down two sentries and picked up the blaster. “I’m in.” He called as he ran down the corridor.

******

Thace panted as he made his way towards the central hub, the wound on his torso pulsed with mystical energy, panting softly he stood at the council and entered in the code.

“And now we know you’re the one trying to deactivate the system,” One of the druids said as they both rushed him.

“You’re too late,” Thace said as he turned to face them.

“No Commander, you’re too late, we’ve already changed the code.” Looking back at the counsel Thace’s face fell when he saw the prompt on the screen. Just as the druids were about to rush him again Keith threw his blade at one of the druids and with a scream the druid died in a puff of smoke. The battle with the other Druid was over quickly.

“Thace, my name’s Keith, I’m with Voltron.”

“And a fellow blade I see, guess we haven’t failed.”

“Not yet,” Keith said as he looked at the older Galran.

******

Hagar stood at the sealed door to the central hub, with a growl she blasted the door with her powers. The doors melted under the magical blast and the sentries ran towards it, only to fall as blaster fire was rained down on them. Then just as she was about to enter the room a large crystal fell in front of the door blocking her path. Narrowing her eyes she blasted the crystal with her magic till it too was gone. Entering the room she looked to the central hub and smirked as she armed herself.

Keith looked up sharply when he saw Hagar out of the corner of his eye, turning to face her he pointed the blaster at her. His violet eyes narrowed as he took aim. Hagar cackled as she shot a blast of energy at the teen, dodging the blast he shot a few blasts at her.

“Foolish child, that blaster cannot harm me.” The witch taunted as she shot a bolt at the gun causing it to be flung from his hands. Hearing a loud hum Keith looked up and smirked as the central crystal started to glow brightly. Running over to Thace he nodded to him and the two of them jumped down the shaft.

*******

“Uploading virus,” Kolivan stated as his fingers flew over the screen.

******

“Fire the ion cannon!” Zarkon shouted as he watched the battle from the Komar. Just as the cannon was about to fire the entire ship hummed with the sound of diminishing power. “NO!!!!” Zarkon shouted as he turned and made his way off of the platform. Growling low he snarled at Hagar that he would finish this fight and to ready his armor.

******

“Alright team, let’s make this count, we’ve only got twenty minutes till Zarkon’s ship regains power,” Shiro said as he felt a spasm shoot through his entire body, taking a deep breath he willed himself to keep going.

******

“Our ship may be without power, but we are not. I can use the Komar to draw the quintessence directly from Voltron, rendering him lifeless.” 

******

Keith and Thace panted as they ran down the corridor, placing a hand to the wound on Thace’s face Keith frowned as the foreign power snapped at him causing him to pull back his hand with a wince. Thace to his credit watched the young man with a bit of a shocked look when the teen took a deep breath and placed a hand over the wound. Pulling his hand back Keith winced as he felt a pain shoot through his abdomen.

“How did you?”

“I... I don’t know...” Keith panted as the pain eased, looking at Thace the teen gave him a small smile. As they made their way towards the bowels of the ship it groaned heavily.

“Sounds like Voltron’s started its attack. We must hurry.”

******

“We’ve neutralized the engines, now let’s head for the bridge.”

******

“Ready...”

******

As Allura and Kolivan watched from the Castle of Lions a large purplish portal opened beneath Voltron.

******

“What is that?” Lance asked as Voltron looked at the circle.

******

“Attack!” Hagar shouted as the built-up magical energy went shooting towards Voltron, drawing its quintessence from it. Moaning as the power overflowed Hagar looked up with a look of shock and worry. “IT’S PURE QUINTESSENCE!!!!” The witch shouted as the spell finished, with a flash of light Zarkon’s ship glowed with raw power.

******

Allura narrowed her eyes as she ordered Coran to divert all power to the weapons systems. As the ship soared towards Zarkon she felt a strange sense of peace fill her.

“Listen to me. You are true paladins now! Connect with your lions, reach out to each other. FIGH. THIS CANNOT END NOW!” Allura shouted as the ship raced towards Zarkon. “Fire!” She shouted, with a humming blast the beam connected with Zarkon, only to be directed back at them. With a scream the castle was sent flying back and Allura fell.

“Allura!” Shiro shouted as he stared at the Castle. Feeling a tremor go through him, Shiro swallowed.

“Everybody, listen we have to fight. We have to channel all out energy. Visualize five becoming one. We have to focus everything we have into moving Voltron. We are the last thing standing in the way of Zarkon’s total universal domination. I’m not giving up that fight! Are you Hunk?” Shiro asked the yellow paladin.

“No.”

“Pidge?”

“Never!”

“Lance?”

“Let’s go down swingin’.”

“Adam?”

“I”m all in.”

“Then let’s get Voltron back in this battle,” Shiro growled as they launched themselves at Zarkon.

“Now, I will take back what is mine!” Zarkon snarled as the two robots met in a clash. 

******

“Something’s wrong... something's very wrong.” Keith swallowed as the reached the Komar. His violet eyes narrowed as he saw Voltron start attacking Zarkon. Glancing at the Castle he swallowed a gasp. ‘Allura.’ Closing his eyes the teen reached out his senses and tried to get a grasp on what was going on with the Castle.

~Allura, please get up, you must get up. We cannot take out Hagar on our own.~ Keith’s eyes flew open when he heard Hagar speak. 

“Summon the energy again! We must fight beside out emperor!” Hagar shouted over the swirl of raw mystic power. “Attack!” The witch shouted as she sent another volley of magic towards Voltron. As one of the platforms one of the druids was standing on exploded Keith allowed himself a small smile as he slipped into the room.

“Attack!” Hagar growled as her druids started blasting at Allura, Antok, and Kolivan. Summoning his energy sword Keith joined the fight, his agile body dodged the incoming blasts and with a deft flip, he landed next to the Altean princess and her group.

******

“Antok, no!” Keith shouted as he reached out towards the fallen blade. Feeling a tightening in his chest the teen turned and glared at Hagar, Kolivan had already taken out the Druid, now all that remained was Hagar. As Allura and Keith rushed her, they fell into a fluid and natural dance as they aided each other. As Hagar panted heavily and stood, her hood fell causing Allura to gasp softly.

“You’re Altean?” She asked as her staff was knocked out of her hands by Hagar’s magic. Seeing her ready for another attack Keith shoved Allura out of the way and took the brunt of the blast. As the blast died down Keith looked at his arms and gasped softly when he saw that he was glowing.

“Impossible.” Hagar rasped as she sent another blast at the teen, holding out his hand Keith caught the blast and felt his body start to absorb the magic. As Hagar fell to her knees with a soft grunt Keith stood over her, his eyes glowing with raw power. Looking up at the young man Hagar felt fear fill her body as she saw the look in his eyes. “What are you?” She gasped as her breath grew heavy.

“I am Keith Shirogane, I am a blade, and I am a son. You messed with the wrong family lady, and you will never again destroy an innocent world.” Keith snapped as he knelt and slammed his hands to the floor of the Komar causing a dome of power to encase him. As the power left him it went wild and started destroying the Komar.

******

With Voltron’s blade in Zarkon’s armor, the Galran emperor gripped the head of Voltron and with a scream sent a blast of pure energy through it. Grunting Shiro slammed his Bayard intro the port and with a shout, he activated it. With a flaming str,ike Zarkon’s armor was ripped apart along with the lions.

******

Panting heavily Keith and the other paladins ran towards the fallen black lion, placing his hand on the black lion’s mouth Keith pleaded with it to open. As it did Keith ran into it, his mind racing, hoping that Shiro was alright. As the door to the cockpit slid open Keith carefully entered it, his heart dropping. 

“Shiro?” Keith asked as the other paladin’s followed him, looking around the cockpit Keith swallowed hard, his mind going blank as he felt tears stream down his face. As they gathered around the seat all they saw was the Bayard.

“He’s gone,” Lance said as softly as they all stared at the empty seat.

******

Hagar stood at Zarkon’s side, her eyes weary as she looked the emperor over, his body was connected to all sorts of tubes, turning on her heel she made her way towards the door. The generals stood vigilant as the doors hissed open to reveal the witch.

“Summon Prince Lotor.”


	7. Searching for Things Lost

Adam sighed softly as he looked at his scanners, moving to another section he swallowed the thick sense of loss as he looked up from the scanners and out of the Red Lion’s viewing port. 

“There’s nothing out here Coran, I’m heading home.” 

“I’m sorry Adam.” Coran said from his place on the bridge of the Castle of Lions.

******

Keith looked up as the paladins, Allura, and Coran entered the Black Lion’s hanger. Noticing the look on Adam face Keith frowned deeply as he crossed his arms, his violet eyes narrowed as he glared at everyone. Pushing off of the Black Lion’s front paw he made his way towards the door. 

“Keith, are you going to try.” Adam asked softly as Keith pushed past him. Pausing the teen looked back at his adoptive father and shook his head. 

“No, I know that I’m not meant to be a pilot of Voltron,” Keith said as he walked out of the hanger. Just as he was about to exit a pain went through his chest, turning around sharply he glared at the Black lion. 

*Will you not at least try cub?* The Black lion asked as it purred down the bond he and the teen shared. Swallowing thickly Keith slowly shook his head as he took a small step back. 

*Why me? I’m...* The words felt flat as he turned and ran out of the hanger. Adam sighed softly as he turned his gaze back to the Black Lion. 

“Alright Allura, you’re first.” He said as he watched the Altean princess walk into the Lion’s mouth. 

******

“How interesting,” Hagar muttered as she worked in her lab, her eyes were on a vial of blood she’d acquired. 

******

Adam swallowed as he entered the cockpit of the Black Lion, gripping the handles he closed his eyes as he felt the Black Lion probe his mind, the Lion purred softly as the control hummed to life. “Please... no...” Adam whispered thickly as he the Lion stood and roared proudly, setting it’s head down Adam walked out of the lion. 

“Congratulations Adam, though I wish you were getting the job under better circumstances.”

“No, I don’t accept this, I’m not the leader you need.” Adam said softly as the others gasped sharply at his response. 

“You must, the Black Lion has chosen you.” Allura said as she clenched her fist.

******

“Kolivan, do you have a moment?” Keith asked as he walked into the training room, his violet eyes glowing softly. 

******

“How are you so sure, he’ll be here?” 

“I’m sure, he’s hurt, and looking for something to replace what he’s lost. Time will bring him to me.”

******

“Adam, where are you going?” Allura asked as she looked up sharply.

“You wanted me to lead? This is how I lead.” Adam snapped as he pushed his lion faster. 

******

Keith swallowed hard as he put the note for Adam on his pillow, gripping his bag tighter he turned and exited the room, his violet eyes watering as he left the place he’d called home for the past five years behind him. Wiping his eyes he steeled himself as he entered the hanger bay where Kolivan’s ship was at. 

“Are you sure...” Keith looked up sharply as he glared at the older Galra. 

“Let’s go.”

******

Adam sighed softly as he walked into his room, turning on the lights he paused when he saw a letter on his pillow, picking up the letter he gasped softly when he saw it was from Keith. Swallowing the lump in his throat he opened the letter. As he read the letter he felt tears spill down his face as he sat down heavily on the bed. The letter fell to the floor as Adam dropped his face into his hands and sobbed.

******

Keith panted heavily as he ran silently though the corridor, something had gone wrong, it was just supposed to be a simple intel gathering. Ducking into an alcove the teen tried to catch his breath, his violet eyes roamed the hall and narrowed as the door just a few feet away from him slid open with a silent hiss. Seeing as no one had left the room Keith frowned as he carefully made his way towards the open door. As the teen entered the room he gasped when the door slammed shut behind him. 

“Welcome child of the stars.” A voice hissed from behind the teen. Whirling around Keith gripped his blade tighter as he heard soft cackles from the shadows. A soft purplish light filled the room causing Keith to blink owlishly. 

“Hagar, what the hell do you want with me?” The teen snarled as he took a stance, his hair flowing in an ethereal breeze as he glared at the witch. 

“My, my, what a temper you have. Good, I can use that.” Hagar sneered as she vanished in a puff of black smoke. Keith panted softly as he whirled around only to find the door had vanished on him. 

“Whatever you’re planning, you won’t win,” The teen declared as he heard the witches cackle fill the room. 

“You think you can stop us kit?” A voice whispered in his ear. 

******

Adam frowned in thought as he stood on the bridge, his brown eyes were narrowed as he heard the message from Kolivan. 

“What do you mean Keith’s missing?” The black paladin snarled as he crossed his arms. Kolivan swallowed softly as he met the human’s glare, this was not Adam: Leader of Voltron, no this was Adam: Father of one of his youngest blades. And the thought of what this human would do to him if his son did not come home terrified the Galra. 

“He was supposed to have reported in almost four varga’s ago, but we haven’t heard from him.” 

“You mean to tell me that my son is lost on a Galra ship somewhere and we have no idea where he might be!” Adam shouted as he walked closer to the screen, his chest heaved as he tried to get his breathing back under control. 

“Adam...”

“No! Damn it Kolivan!” Adam swallowed harshly as he felt his worry and fear for his son flood his senses. 

******

“We can keep this up all day kit, soon you will break and then you will be ours.” One of the many druids sneered as they circled the young teen. 

 

“You’ll have to kill me first!” The teen spat as he reached out with his mind and grabbed one of the druids and threw them agaisnt the wall as hard as he could. 

“Well done child, you are strong, we can make you stronger.” Whirling around Keith swung his blade only to be blasted in the chest and thrown off his feet. The young man grunted as he hit the floor hard, getting up he panted heavily as he looked around the room. 

******

Pidge sighed deeply as she pushed herself away from her computer, pulling off her glasses she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Walking over to her lion, putting a hand on the lion’s leg she smiled softly as she felt her lion brush her mind. 

‘Rest my paladin, everything will be alright.’ Green purred as she gently nudged Pidge towards the doors. Chuckling softly Pidge shook her head as she made her way towards the kitchen for a snack. Glancing at the clock she gasped when she saw it was almost midnight. A jaw cracking yawn escaped her lips as she searched the cabinets for something to munch on. 

Grabbing a tub of cookies that Hunk had made the other day. Taking a bite of the cookie she moaned softly when the flavor of peanut butter exploded over her taste buds. Sitting down at the table she pulled out two more cookies, just as she was about to take another bite the door hissed open revealing Lance. The former blue paladin smirked as he walked over to his lover and pulled a cookie out of the tub. Pidge growled at him as she hovered over her cookies and glared at the red paladin. Lance chuckled softly as he shook his head, walking over to the cabinet he pulled out a few glasses and poured them both milk.

“You’ve been working too hard again,” Lance said softly as he sat across from Pidge. Reaching over Lance snagged another cookie. Pidge rolled her eyes as she pushed the small tub of cookies over towards the middle of the table. 

“We need to find him Lance, it’s been almost a month.” Pidge swallowed hard as she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. Lance gave her a small smile as he reached over and wiped her tears. 

“We’ll find him Pidge, Keith’s a very strong kid, he’s resorceful.” Lance said softly as he got out of his chair and walked over to Pidge’s side. Sitting down he pulled her into his lap. Pidge cried as she clutched Lance’s shirt tightly in her fist, her body shaking from the force of her sobs. 

“We’ll bring him home Katie, I promise.” Lance whispered as he held the green paladin close.

 

******

Keith gasped sharply as he sat straight up, a layer of sweat clung to him like a second skin. The young man blinked owlishly as the bright light of the rising sun hit his face. Groaning the young man moved to get out of bed only to fall back onto the bed with a yell as pain flared across his chest. At his yell the door to his room flew open and a man with shaggy black hair ran into the room. 

“Keith, I told you not to get out of bed yet! You’re still hurt from your fall in the caves.” Keith frowned as he shook his head, caves? 

******

“The subject seems to be in a comatose state, shall we alert the High Priestess?” One of the druids asked as they looked at the young man on the table. 

“Not yet, if he starts to become aware, then yes, but for now...” 

“For now we keep watch yes.”

******

Adam gasped as he felt the black lion tremble around him. Looking at his radar he crossed his fingers as he swallowed back the small lump of hope that had clung to him like a parasite. Sending a message to Allura the black paladin turned, going through the wormhole he nearly cried when he saw the lone Galra fighter, feeling the lion’s joy and worry he knew it was Shiro. Shiro had come back to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone, this chapter wanted to fight me to the bitter end. I hope ya’ll like it and leave me a review.


	8. The Risk of Passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty smutty chapter, and I wanted to focus on Lance and Pidge, I am working on the next part and will be posting it hopefully sometime next week. Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving.

 

 

Pidge swallowed hard as she walked out of the Medical bay, her mind whirled with unanswered questions. The main question being where was Keith? Shiro had come back to them, now all they needed to make their family complete was Keith. She bit back a growl as she made her way towards the kitchen, her stomach had been growling at her for over an hour. It was there that Lance found her two hours later, Pidge looked up from her spot at the table. A mug of something in front of her and her laptop open in front of her illuminating her face in a blueish glow. 

“There you are Pidgeon, I’ve been looking for you.” Lance said as he walked into the kitchen, his eyes locked on the woman in front of him. Pidge sighed softly as she pushed her laptop away. Lance said nothing as he pulled her into an embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head. Pidge choked out a sob as she shook in her lover’s embrace. 

“I... I feel like we’ve lost a part of our family... we did lose a part of our family.” Pidge sobbed as she clung to Lance, her body shaking harshly from the force of her sobs. Lance sighed softly as he scooped her up and started making his way towards their room, the laptop lay forgotten on the table. The door silently slid open as Lance walked up to it. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently put the green paladin down on the fluffy mattress.

Pidge groaned as she tightened her grip on Lance’s shirt. Chuckling softly Lance shook his head as he gently pulled her hands off his shirt, leaning down he gently pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“Do you want to take a shower?” Lance asked her as he pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Pidge looked at her lover and smirked as she reached back to unhook her bra, her hands cupped her bra before letting it fall to the bed, her hands cupped her b-cup breasts as she gave her lover a small smile before lowering her hands. Lance gave her a smile as he walked over to her and tipped her chin up. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers and gave her a deep kiss.

Pidge moaned deeply as she threw her arms around the red paladin and pressed herself against him. Growling Lance pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as he moved his hands down her back and cupped her ass. Pulling back Pidge panted heavily as she shoved her pants down, her eyes flashing as she looked at her lover.

“Get those off, now.” She growled as she shoved at his pants and boxers. Kneeling down Lance pulled off his boxers and turned to face his lover, leaning in he pressed a kiss to her stomach causing her to gasp softly. Licking his way down her stomach he reached the edge of her panties, looking up at her he took the edge of it into his mouth and playfully tugged at it. Letting the fabric snap back into place he licked his way towards her cloth covered mound.

Pidge shivered and bit back a moan as she gripped Lance’s hair tightly. Hovering over her mound he stuck out his tongue and traced it, his mouth moving closer to her slit, reaching her slit he pressed an open mouthed kiss over it. Pulling her panties down with his teeth he kissed and licked his way up her leg. Reaching her mound he licked her slit; Pidge’s hands gripped his dark locks and arched into his mouth, her mouth open in a silent scream of pleasure. Pulling back Lance licked his lips as he looked up at his lover and wiped his mouth. Standing he pulled her close and crushed their mouths together.

******

“L...Lance... oh god... more please...” Pidge panted as she tossed her head back onto her bed, her face was red as she arched her back forcing her hips into her lover’s mouth. Lance growled low as he held her hips to he bed, his fingers biting into her hip bones. Growling softly he flicked and sucked on her clit. Pidge cried out as she came; her hands clutched her lover’s hair tightly as her body spasmed. Lance chuckled as he ran his tongue up her body, reaching her chest he drew lazy circles around her breast till he reached her nipple. Blowing softly on it he smirked as it got even harder; leaning in quickly he drew as much of her breast into his mouth as he could and started sucking.

Pidge moaned softly as Lance suckled at her breast, pulling back he let her breast go with an audible pop. Leaning in he licked the valley of her breast’s, as he moved towards her other breast his right hand wondered down towards her wet slit. Pulling back he looked down at his partner, his eyes were dark with lust as he licked his lips. Pidge panted heavily as she looked up at her partner, her hazel eyes shining with love and lust as her chest heaved.

“Are you ready love?” Lance asked as he pressed himself against her lower body, his throbbing member pressing against her slit. Pidge nodded as she swallowed harshly, her eyes were locked on her lover. Lance nodded as he pulled back and lined himself and gently pushed into her. Pidge moaned softly as she arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper into her.

Bottoming out inside her Lance let out a loud groan as he arched his back and stared down at his lover. Pulling out he groaned when he felt her tighten around him like a vice, their love making was always like this, slow and tender at the beginning, and the longer their romance went on the more intense it became.

******

“Oh fuck... yeah baby...” Lance growled as he plunged his length deep into Pidge, his hips snapping against hers, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he slammed into her. Pidge moaned with pleasure as she fell onto the bed, her arms no longer able to support her. As she fell she arched herself even higher which gave Lance the ability to go even deeper. Bottoming out he bit back a growl as he felt her clench around his shaft. “I’m gonna cum baby...” Lance gasped as he felt her tighten even more around him.

“Do it... cum in me..” Pidge cried as she arched her back. With a final grunt Lance slammed deep into Pidge and draped himself over his lover’s back as he filled her spamming womb. After he pulled out of his lover he fell off to the side. His chest heaved as he tried to get his breathing back under control.

******

Lance smiled softly as he watched his lover sleep, propping himself up on one arm he sighed gently as he carefully traced a finger down the side of her body. As his finger followed the shape of her breast he smirked as she arched herself into his hand. Her body moving towards him with each stroke. Leaning over he breathed softly over her nipple, his warm breath caused her nipple to stiffen even more. Opening his mouth he gently traced her nipple with his tongue, seeing his lover arch her back the former blue paladin smirked as he took the breast into his mouth and suckled it.

Pidge moaned softly as she felt something on her chest, lifting a hand sleepily, her hazel eyes flew open as she felt a familiar head of hair. Looking down at her chest she smiled softly as she saw Lance having his way with her body. Carding her hands through his hair she hummed softly as he pulled him closer.

******

“Hey Pidge?” Lance asked as he sat behind the green paladin and rested his chin on top of her head as she worked.

“Hmm?” She asked as her fingers flew over the keys, her eyes locked on the stings of data that flew across her screen.

“When was the last time you had your...” Pidge’s fingers stop typing as she slowly turns to look at her lover, her eyes narrowed in thought as she did the mental math.

“Um... I think it was a month ago...” Her eyes went wide as she did more mental math, her hands flying to her stomach.

“We might need to have Coran check you out, just to make sure.” Lance said softly as he covered her hands with his own. While the thought of being a parent wasn’t a huge scare, he knew better then to have a baby during war, especially when either parent could die at the drop of a hat. Yet it always was well known that the red paladin came from a big family and if fate was kind, would have a large family of his own.

******

Pidge swallowed as she walked into the infirmary, her mind was racing a mile a second as she walked over to one of the beds. Hopping onto it she swallowed as Coran walked in after her, a tablet in his hand. A stern look was plastered on his face and looked completely out of place on the advisor’s face. Swallowing thickly Pidge braced herself for the news.


End file.
